The Wonderful Thing Called Life
by HPPYBNNYROX17
Summary: Suprises! Twists! After you read this, it will leave you guessing at whats going to happen NEXT! PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter One: Liar

Tric: Whoa!!!!! My first Degrassi fanfic!! I wonder wut you guys will think...

Craig: I think its gona be awesome!!

Tric: smiles, I hope so..

Manny: I think it will be great. UNLESS, you DON'T have me, then it will suck! Just playing!!

Emma: Can't wait to read it!!

* * *

Chapter one: Liar 

"Hey guys, what's up?" Manny says to J.T. and Emma, as she walks up to them.

"Not Much, but Manny, I need to talk to you. It's really important." Emma said.

"Alright, well anytime just tell me when you need to talk to me! I'm ALWAYS here for you! Don't ever forget that!" Manny replies. Then all three of them went to Mr. Simpson's class.

Emma and Manny went to their seats, as well as J.T.

Emma

Liberty messaged Emma.

Liberty: I hate you! I can't believe you told!!!

Emma: I didn't tell anyone!! I PROMISE!! Why would I tell someone?

Liberty: Liar!!! I NEVER should have told you!! You are a BLABBER mouth!!! I knew I was making a mistake by telling you...

Emma: What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm NOT a so called BLABBER mouth. Have I ever told anyone of your other secrets?

Emma suddenly stopped as Mr. Simpson walked over to her, and told her to pay attention. She sent the message and turned around in her seat, giving all her attention to the teacher. Emma looked up at the clock, _GREAT another 30 minutes until the class is over. As soon as it is over, I'm going to talk to Liberty. She sounds pretty upset, and why is she blaming it on me? Gosh. _

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!

The bell rang.

Emma ran after Liberty. Liberty was heading towards the washroom.

"LIBERTY!!" Emma called, "LIBERTY WAIT!" she realized that she looked like a total dork. She didn't care. Emma walked into the washroom, and she heard Liberty crying. "Liberty, I swear I didn't-"

Liberty cut her off, "Emma, whatever, I don't care anymore. Just go to your friends and leave me be!" She was yelling at Emma. Emma shook her head and left.

Craig

"Hey beautiful! How's it going?" Craig laughed.

"Fine thanks, how bout you?" Manny chuckled.

"Crazy without you!" He said back, as he picked her up.

"Craig stop!!" She laughed.

"Okay, okay, okay. Well how is my baby?"

"Fine," Manny said as she rubbed her tummy.

"Good. I love-" Craig started to say but Emma cut him off.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Emma yelled. _'Damit,' Craig thought._ "Did I interrupt something? I hope I didn't. Anyway, Manny can you come over tonight?"

"I think, but I'll have to ask my mom. But I think it will be okay." Manny replied.

* * *

Tric: laughs I wonder what is going to happen... So what did ya'll think about it?

Emma: I loved it so far. I wonder...

Manny: Its pretty cool.

J.T.: I would have been better if you said more then just my NAME!!! Just playing, it was good.

Sean: Can't wait...

PLEASE R&R!!!!


	2. Chapter Two: Unbelievable

Sean: How's the next chapter going?

Tric: Good. I think its GREAT! Hope you'll Like it!!

* * *

Chapter two: Unbelievable

The last bell of the day rang, and everyone scattered out of the school. Some in groups, some by themselves. Manny was walking with Emma until it came for Manny to go her way to get home. She told Emma that she would call if her mom said yes, and call if her mom said no.

Manny

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Manny called to her parents. No answer... _'I wonder where they could be...' _She thought as she went upstairs to her room. The door was open, she asked her self if she left it open when she left for school. _'I didn't leave it open... I locked it...' _

"Manuella?! (A/N: I don't know how to spell her name.. like that...) Is that you? Come here." She heard her mom say.

"Mom? What are you doing in-" she cut herself off as she stepped into her room. "DAD!!?!?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? OH MY GOD, MOM!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT??"

"MANUELLA! SHUT UP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! I came home from work and found her like this. She claims that someone tried to break in your room and shot her. BUT, she's alright." Her father exclaimed.

"I'm fine, sweetie, I just need to go to the emergency room. Your father already called them, but it seems they are taking their time. He called over 20 minutes ago." Her mother calmly said. Just then the doorbell rang. Manny rushed downstairs and led them up to her room. As soon as they left, Manny called Emma. She told her what happened, and then told her that she would be over there in a few minutes. The paramedics said that she shouldn't go, and she should try clean up the blood on her carpet, but Manny's dad said he would clean it and for her to go to Emma's.

Emma

Her doorbell rang. She hurried to the door because no one else was here. They were all at a doctors appointment for Spike, because she kept throwing up.

"Manny?!!" she started as she let Manny in. They went to the living room. "Is your mom going to be O.K? I hope so!!!"

"Yeah. The paramedics said she was going to be fine. She would have to have crutches, though, to keep her weight off of her right leg. But she's going to be fine."

"Oh, ok. Well that's great."

"Yeah. Well what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um.. OK. I'll tell you but u have to PROMISE you won't tell anyone!!" Manny nodded. "Okay, my mom is having... uh...another... baby!!!"

"Holy cow!! That's great!!"

"Yup, she kept throwing up this morning, and then she went to the drugstore to get a pregnancy test. It turned out positive, so they went to the doctor to be 100% sure that she was pregnant."

"That's awesome!!! But, isn't this strange? I mean, like I'm pregnant, your mom just had a baby less than a year ago, and then she's having another one! That's weird, but awesome!"

"Yeah. Let's watch TV for a while, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Tric: Was this good? I think it was... But a little short...

Sean: Yeah, it was great. I cant wait to read the next chapter!!

Manny: It was awesome!!!  
  
Tric: Craig, did you like it?

Craig: No.

Tric: Why?

Craig: I love it! I cant wait to see what happens next!

PLEASE R&R!!!!


	3. Chapter Three: Never Guess

J.T: Uh, yeah. When am I going to be in it?

Tric: Soon, J.T., Soon.

* * *

Chapter three: Never Guess

Craig

He called Manny to remind her that she needed to go to his house tomorrow so they could go to the doctors appointment. Tomorrow, they were going to find out how many, and then a month after, they were going to find out what it was going to be. He was excited.

RING, RING. RING, RING.

"Hello?" Emma said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Em, it's me Craig. Is Manny over there?"

"Yeah, Hold on. I'll go get her." She told him as she yelled for Manny to come to the phone. "MANNY!!! IT'S CRAIG!! COME GET THE PHONE!!!"

"Hey," Manny said.

"Hey. I was just calling to remind you that we have a doctors appointment tomorrow. To check out the baby."

"Oh yeah!! I completely forgot! Thanks for reminding me."

"Oh, no problem. I knew you forgot already. I dont see how..." He trailed off for a second then said, "Oh yeah. I was telling you something earlier in the hall at school, but Em came and interuppted. I didn't want to say anything then. But what i was sayin was, that, I love you!"

"I love you too! I mean, me and the baby, love you too." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

Craig smilied then started to say, "So what are you doing?"

"Watching TV. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just sittin here thinking about you."

"Aww, how sweet. Well Emma is calling me so I have to go, okay?"

"Aright, I love you."

"I love you too. Bye!"

"Bye." She hung the phone after he said bye. She ran to Emma as soon as she hung up with Craig.  
  
Manny

"Yeah, Em?" She started to say but saw Emma throwing up blood. "Oh my gosh Em!!! What's happening?!?"

"Manny, theres something I need to tell you. I didn't think I would throw up, but, I...I'm....um... I'm.... pregnant too. But i havent told anyone but you. I have never expected it because me and Sean-"

"WHAT?!?!! EMMA? OH MY GOD!! EMMA YOUR PREGNANT AND THROWING UP BLOOD!!! THATS NOT GOOD!!!! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE DOCTOR **RIGHT** NOW!!! LETS GO!!!" Manny was screaming at Emma but didn't realize the last thing Emma said, until they got to the hospital. "Emma, you're going to be okay, but I want to know why you didn't and haven't told anyone yet. Why?" Manny said that and then realized what Emma said. _'Me and Sean' Emma must have mean't that her and Sean had had sex. I cant beleive she didn't tell me sooner!!_ The doctor interuppeted her thoughts.

"Excuse me Miss," the doctor began.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah?"

"Your friend, is going to be alright. But-"

"But what?"

"But they think that her baby isn't going to be alright."

"Oh my gosh, poor baby!! Poor _Emma!!_" Manny was scared for Em. She didn't know what to say. She was speechles. The doctor excused himself and went back to his office. Manny asked to see Emma.

* * *

Manny: Oh my god! I'm so into it!!! Its so good!! 

Tric: Thanks... A bunch... But this was kind of a short chapter... I'm sorry...

Craig: It was great!

Emma: What happens next?!?!?

PLEASE R&R!!!


	4. Chapter Four: Secrets

Tric: Ya'll are going to LOVE this next chapter. Well... I think... I mean I hope...

J.T.: I would love to be in it!

Emma: J.T., Shush! She'll put you in there sometime.

Manny: laughs whatever.

Tric: Just Read please!

* * *

Chapter Four: Secrets

As soon as Emma and Manny got home from the hospital, they talked about it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Manny asked.

"Manny, I didn't tell you because, Sean told me not to tell anyone. But I was going to tell you before Craig called. Sean didn't want people to think of him as a cheater, or make him look worse then he already did. He said that I should just give it up for adoption but I said no. Then we got into this big fight, and he decided that WE should keep the baby, and he would have some way to tell Ellie, sorry he cheated on her and had sex with me. I told him to do what he felt best with doing." Emma explained.

"Whoa, Em. So you and him? Are ya'll back together? And when did you get pregnant?"

"We are kind of together, we have to keep it a secret until he breaks it to Ellie. Oh. I got pregnant, about, a month ago." Manny's eyes widened with anger but let Emma continue. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just couldn't. I haven't even told mom and Snake. I was going to tell them after I told you, but then this happened. Don't tell them about what happened earlier. I'll tell them. Okay?"

"It's alright Em, I'm just glad you told me. And I won't tell Snake or Spike about this. I promise." Manny replied as she stared at the blood on the floor. "But wont they be curious as to why there is blood on the floor?"

"No, because they wont see it. Luckily, the blood is on tile and it will come up easy. Leaving no visible stain. So we're going to have to clean it up. But can you believe it?? Me and you. Pregnant together!"

"Nope. Never even saw that coming..." Manny trailed off. Then they got up and went to get a mop.

J.T.

J.T. sat up in bed and called Toby, in which he hadn't called in a little over a month.

"Hello?" Toby answered.

"Uh, Hi, Toby, It's me J.t. Sorry I haven't really talked to you in a while..."

"J.T.? What do you want?"

"Toby, I was just calling to see what's up and to tell you I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Right. Well I can't talk right now. Bye."

"Toby, WAIT!" J.T. yelled but it was too late. Toby had already hung up. _'I feel like a jerk.' _He thought. Just then he decided to call Paige.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Paige there? Its J.T."

"Oh, hey hon, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just called to se what you were doing... Well...Um... Well I guess I'll let you go."

"Oh ok. Aright. Bye, Hon!"

"Bye!" He hung up the phone. 5 minutes later he decided to go online and see if anyone was on. He saw Sean, Craig, and Spinner. Spinner messaged him.

Spinner: Hey what's up?

J.T.: Not much. You?

Spinner: oh same. Have you talked to Sean? He seems sad, but then happy, VERY happy...

J.T.: Nope. I guess I'll message him.

Spinner: Oh Alright. So...

J.T.: Well I will be right back. I'll talk to you after I'm done talking to Sean okay?

Spinner: Alright.

J.T. Messaged Sean.

J.T.: hey what up?

Sean: Oh a lot. But what about you?

J.T.: Nothing. Like what?

Sean: Oh... um. Let's start with Ellie. I had to break up with her. She's upset about the reason why I had to break up with her.

J.T.: Really? Why did you?

Sean: Because I was with Emma. We kind of... you know...

J.T.: WHAT!?!?!? This better not be what I'm thinking!!

Sean: Well it is. And I got her pregnant. DON'T TELL ANYONE!

J.T.: Okay, I promise. BUT, oh my god!!!!!! That's crazy!!!

Sean: Ya think?! It just sort of happened.

J.T.: Holy moly. So she's gona have a baby?

Sean: Yes. I am so happy but then sad because I broke Ellie's heart.

J.T.: Yeah well I have no idea what to say, so I'm going to go... Laytaz!!! Hope everything works out and I'll talk to you at school, aright?

Sean: Aright, and thanks. I hope so too.

J.T.: ok hey. I'm done talking to Sean. He didn't budge. Oh well. Well, hey, I'm going to go. Aright? Talk to you at school. Bye!

Spinner: Aright, bye!

* * *

J.T. got offline and went downstairs, and left his parents a note that he would be back before 10 p.m. He left to Toby's house...

Tric: Okay, J.T. I finally got you in my story.

J.T.: Thank you very much. smiles

Tric: No problem.

PLEASE R&R!!!


End file.
